


A Reason for Everything

by BroDan



Series: Daffodil Potter and The Charmed Ones [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fem Harry replace Paige, Female Harry Potter, Phoebe is dead, Prue is alive, Prue replace Phoebe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroDan/pseuds/BroDan
Summary: Voldermort's dead and Daffodil James Potter was taking a vacation to America. Oh yeah, she also found out that she was a Charmed One.
Relationships: Piper Halliwell & Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt
Series: Daffodil Potter and The Charmed Ones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188296
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37
Collections: Charmed 🔮🔬💜🌌





	1. The End did not end yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this fan fic 😁😊. Be sure to check my latest series. Wiccan or Wizarding.
> 
> Harry Potter characters all belong to J. K.; Charmed characters, meanwhile, belong to Constance M. Burge. 
> 
> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**Hogwarts Castle, Highlands, Scotland, Great Britain. 1 P. M.**

It was finally over. Voldemort was finally dead. Daffodil James Potter was walking back towards the castle with bruises and scars on her body. 

Daffodil had a jet-black hair and a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes. She couldn't believe it. Voldermort was dead, The Wizarding World was safe now. 

Daffodil went inside The Great Hall to see her friends, Hermione and Ron were talking to each other. She also saw Luna and Neville were holding hands; everyone seemed to be happy except for one. 

George Weasley was kneeling next to his dead twin brother, Fred Weasley. He was covered by a long cloth, lying motionless. "Hey, George, how are you?" asked Daffodil. 

"Well, I can't crying over spilled milk, right?" said George, slightly happy but inside, Daffodil knew it was all sadness and despair. "George, it's ok," Daffodil told George. 

"It's ok to be sad," "Daffodil, I'm fine," The Girl who Lived sighed and proceeded to turn around and walked towards Hermione and Ron. 

"How it's going with these lovebirds?" said Daffodil playfully as she crossed her arms. "We're doing great actually," said Ron, holding Hermione's hand. 

"Yeah, we decided to get married after we graduated," "Well, after Hogwarts is fully rebuild again of course," "Really? That's wonderful," exclaimed Daffodil. 

"There's something I have to tell you. I decided to move to America until the castle is rebuild once more," Hermione and Ron seemed to be happy for Daffodil. 

"Well, are you sure?" said Hermione apprehensively. "Which states will you live in?" "San Francisco, California," said Daffodil.

"Ooooh," exclaimed Hermione. "My parents told me San Francisco is an infamous city," "Make sure you bring us some souvenirs," "Welp, I better start packing," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Edit 2: Check out my new Daffodil Potter fic
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	2. Charmed Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper casts 'Call a lost witch' spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 4 A. M.**

The sun was barely rising, the only light that shone the neighbourhood was the lamp post and the burning candles from the atttice of the Halliwell Manor.

Do you ever imagine why the residents of the Halliwell Manor used candles instead of desk lamps? And that is because they are not like the others. 

They were witches, Wiccan witches. Three of them was living in the Manor. Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. They were called The Charmed Ones. 

They were known as the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth and are dedicated to protecting the innocent and ridding the world of evil.

But days ago, Phoebe Halliwell, who was the younger sister to Piper and Prue, murdered by a demon named The Source All of Evil. 

In the attic, Piper Halliwell was in tears as she flipped through the Book of Shadows, the magical book that was full of spells and potions. She chanted the _Power of Three_ spell, hoping that Phoebe would return.

_"Hear now the words of the witches,_

_the secrets we hid in the night._

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here,_

_the great magic is sought."_

A candle flickered. She was surrounded by herb jars, chalices and other ritualistic items. 

_"In this night and in this hour,_

_I call upon the ancient power."_

She looked up and closed her eyes hopingly. 

_"Bring back my sister._

_Bring back the Power of Three."_

She kept her eyes closed for a prayerful beat, then she opened them, looked at the candle, but saw nothing.

Blindly determined, she started flipping through pages until she found another spell, _To Call a Lost Witch._ She expertly found and mixed certain ingredients which was rosemary, cypress, yarrow root into a silver bowl as she chanted from the book.

_"Power of the witches' rise._

_Course unseen across the skies._

_Come to us, we call you near._

_Come to us and settle here."_

Then, she found an athame and sliced the left finger of her left hand so that blood can symbolically spill directly from her heart and into the bowl.

_"Blood to blood, I summon thee._

_Blood to blood, return to me."_

A faint gust of wind flickeref the candle, but not much else. She buried her face in her hands in defeat. She couldn't believe Prue was dead. 

_'Please bring Phoebe back,'_ Piper thought desperately. _'Please,'_ "Piper?" Quickly, Piper looked up, hopeful. 

"Phoebe?" She looked at the candle. It was Prue. She entered the attic, wearing her nightclothes and jacket. She had a tear-stained face; she seemed to be crying. 

"Sweetie, it 4 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing?" asked Prue but Piper doesn't answer, she just stared blankly at the book.

Prue noticed Piper's bleeding and got a towel. "You're bleeding." 

Piper doesn't notice, doesn't care. She just wanted her baby sister back. Prue found a clean cloth, took Piper's hand and wrapped the wound.

"I don't understand why magic can't fix this. And why we can't bring Phoebe back. It's not like we haven't cheated death before. I don't understand why this time isn't any different." sobbed Piper. 

"Because Leo can't heal the dead, Piper, and you know that." "There's other magic, magic that we've used before." said Piper as she flipped through the pages and fought the tears.

"Scrying, calling a lost witch, reversing time." She closed the Book of Shadows and she stood up.

"It's like the book just deserted us and deserted Prue, and I don't understand why." Phoebe then took Piper's other hand, held them both and shared her pain.

"We lost our sister. How can we ever understand that?" She told her sister stiffly. "We've tried every magical way to bring her back…but we can't. She's gone."

Their eyes welled up as they faced the harsh reality that world wasn't cupcakes and rainbows, then they fell into each other's arms.

It's a nightmare neither one of them can ever wake up from. "I just—I thank God that Leo arrived in time to heal you." said Piper gratefully.

Prue gave her a little kiss as she broke the hug. She sighed. "We have to get some rest. Phoebe will never forgive us if we look bad at her funeral." 

Piper can't help but smile through the tears at that. She stood up, looked down at the Book of Shadows one last time before closing it.

Arm-in-arm, they exited, shutting the door behind them. A beat, then a mysterious wind returned our attention to the Book of Shadows.

The symbol, the holy triquetra on the cover began to glow. The mysterious wind re-opened the book and magically turned to the pages to the last spell Piper tried to cast, _"To Call a Lost Witch..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	3. The Flight to the States

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil went to USA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, Charing Cross Road, London, England, Great Britain. 2 P. M.**

Daffodil was packing up her things. There were so many; clothes, shoes, books... 

"Oh Merlin, finally, I am done!" She said to herself as she lied on her comfortable bed. Daffodil was closing her eyes and relaxing her mind. 

But she knew she couldn't waste time; her flight will take off in the next two hours so she needed to be quick. 

**London City Airport, London, United Kingdom. 3:45 P. M.**

Daffodil was hurrying the taxi driver up to the airport. She only got 15 minutes—no, 12 minutes left! After she arrived, she left the cab and gave the money to the driver without taking her change. 

She rushed to her plane like _Sonic the Hedgehog,_ well, she didn't roll into a ball and rolled with the full speed but you knew what I meant. 

At last, Daffodil boarded the plane in time. She was sitting next to the window that was on her left. Daffodil panted, drinking a bottle of water roughly. 

Suddenly, a newspaper mysteriously appeared next to her. She turned and picked up the newspaper. She looked around, looking bewildered. 

She glanced at the paper, noticing the obituary section, informing about Phoebe Halliwell's Death and where and when the funeral will be held.

The obituary reads: _PHOEBE HALLIWELL... "Funeral Services will be held today at Memorial Cemetery, 11:00AM._

Daffodil, who was looking sympathetically at the paper, checked her watch and decided to go to the funeral. She didn't know why she wanted to go there but she felt she needed to be there. 

**San Francisco International Airport, San Francisco, CA. 8 A. M.**

Daffodil left the airport, San Francisco was beautiful than she expected; she could see the Golden Gate Bridge, which was one of the main tourist attractions in San Francisco. 

First, she went to a hotel, which was fabulous, and booked a room. The receptionist gave her the key to her room. 

After Daffodil rode the elevator to the eighth floor, she found her room and opened the door. It was amazing, there was a hanging TV, a comfortable single bed, a balcony, well it had everything... 

Daffodil went outside and saw the Golden Gate Bridge once again. She checked her watch and it was a quarter to 11.

 _'Shit,'_ Daffodil took a quick shower and changed into her scarlet red blouse and golden yellow skirt. Then, she brought her room key and left the room for the funeral. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	4. The Premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prue had a premonition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 10:50 A. M.**

The Manor had set up for the post-funeral wake. Prue, dressed for the funeral, adjust some flowers on the table.

She walked into the living room, where Victor Bennett, who was the father of The Charmed Ones, dressed in a dark suit, was sitting on the chair, staring vacantly at the floor bearing the kind of grief only a parent who's lost a child knew.

She gave her Dad a small kiss. "Can I get you anything, Dad?" Prue touched him tenderly on the shoulder and Victor looked up at her.

"Oh, no thanks sweetie." Prue watered a plant and fiddled with a few plants. Prue looked up to find Leo entering the parlor with Cole. Both men are dressed in suits.

"Look who's back." said Leo. "Oh, Cole," said Prue as she saw Cole was crying softly. "I almost thought you weren't going to make it to the funeral." 

"Well, I—I can't make it…or, shouldn't anyway. The Source has got every demonic bounty hunter out there looking for me." said Cole, sobbing. "But I must attend, if I don't, I afraid that Phoebe will get mad at me," 

"Cole, she saved your life," said Prue gloomily as she wiped the tears off his face. "She will understand," 

Cole smiled, chuckling without no reason. "Anyways, what else is new?" "This is different. Trying to save Phoebe makes it a different, makes me a traitor—and he not going to stop until he finds me and I don't want that happening at Phoebe's funeral.

"So, we'll protect you." said Prue. "You can't protect me." "Why not? We're still witches, we still have our powers, haven't we?" 

"Yeah, but you're not the Charmed Ones anymore." Prue found herself at the partially repaired, unpainted wall where she and Piper almost died. Leo stepped in.

"He's right, Prue. Without the Power of Three…" Prue then raised her hand. "Isn't it harder to track a demon in a cemetery, Cole? You have to go. Phoebe needs you there." 

Cole looked hesitated and nodded. Victor escorted Darryl in through the front door. "Hey, how are you holdin' up?"

"Okay." Prue and Darryl hug and slowly step away from each other. "It's sweet of you to stop by." "Had to. Besides, I thought you should know—they're assigning Phoebe's case to another inspector." 

"What case?" asked Leo. "What case? Are you kidding? Phoebe and a prominent doctor were killed here, Leo. Made a lot of press. People want answers. Important people." said Darryl. 

"So, what's this guy gonna find? That it was a demonic hitman? Gimme a break." "He might. Look, you don't know him like I do. He'll keep looking until he finds something, believe me." 

"I'm not worried." said Cole. "Well, I am. I saw what happened when they were exposed as witches. Time may have reversed itself, but it still cost Phoebe her life." said Leo. 

"Would you people mind? For God's sake, we're burying my daughter today. Can't this wait?" said Victor impatiently. 

"Sorry, Dad," Prue moved over to hug her father, who's struggling to hold it all together.

Piper, meanwhile, was in her and Leo's room, partially dressed, sitting in front of the mirror, lost in her thoughts, absentmindedly brushing her hair.

A beat later, Leo eased open the door and entered. "Piper?" She doesn't react, just kept brushing. Leo approached her. "Honey, we have to go." 

"I don't want to go." "Why not?" said Leo as he kneeled down beside her. "Brcause if I go, that'll mean that Phoebe's really not coming back, and I don't think I can handle that." 

"We can handle it together." assured Leo but Piper shook her head. "She's been there my whole life. I've always had a baby sister. And I don't know how to live without one?" 

"Piper..." Leo went to touch her, but she pulled away. "Why didn't you save her?" "I tried." said Leo with regret. 

"But you didn't. Why didn't they let you save her, too?" "The Elders? They couldn't. They don't have that kind of power." 

"Then what the hell good are they?" snapped Piper as she got up, walked away from his husband, and found a Kleenex. Leo merely followed. 

"It's okay to be angry…" "I'm not angry. I am pissed off! Don't you understand? You healed the wrong sister! You saved me because I'm your damn wife, and you should've saved her because she was the best! Because she…you should..." She losed it again, overcome.

Leo moved up behind her and this time, she let him hold her. "Why do they put us through so much for it to end this way?" choked Piper as she cried louder. 

**Underworld, Earth. 10:50 A. M.**

A darkly cloaked figure appears in front of a shadowy figure known as the Oracle. "May I be seen?" said the Oracle. 

"Have you found Belthazor?" asked The Source impatiently. "No, something else..."

He considered that for a beat, then turned and waved his clawed hand at The Oracle. A creepy but sexy young woman, materializes from the depths, stroking her ever-present crystal ball.

Her skin was tan and she had a black hair. She had a pair of dark brown eyes and she wore a golden chained-looking dress.

"Something more important, perhaps." "Nothing is more important." "Not even The Charmed Ones?" said the Oracle seductively. 

"The Charmed Ones are dead." "Not all of them." "One gone ends the threat. Of course, if you had foreseen that a white-lighter was going to help Belthazor save his witch, they'd all be gone. Be grateful I don't turn you into a snake." 

"Yes, but then how would you see into the future without me?" said the Oracle. "Without the Charmed Ones to worry about anymore, I may not need to." 

"Mmm. Well, in that case, you'd better keep me around a little while longer. The Source turned back to the Oracle as she looked into her crystal ball, saw whips of smoke forming inside.

"What do you see?" "I see—a witch's call on the spirit winds. I see...another." 

**Mausoleum, San Francisco, CA. 11 A. M.**

A beautiful ivory-colored coffin sits on a pedestal amongst the flowers. An ivory-dressed, Wiccan Priestess stands before a blue silk covered altar table, which is adorned with a ceremonial chalice.

A tied, silver cord lays before the chalice, three lit candles surround it, symbolizing birth, death, and the rebirth.

To the unaware mourners, however, the service comes across a part traditional, part New Age. Piper, Prue, Leo, Cole, Darryl, and Victor are seated close to the priestess.

Piper and Prue dabbed at their eyes and Cole kept his eyes peeled for any trouble but he was too distracted to do that. The funeral program, which bares the symbol of the triquetra above the name, read:

_"PHOEBE HALLIWELL, 1975-2001; "Forever in our Hearts."_

"That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny." lectured the priestess. 

With that, she untied the silver cord and gently lays it into the chalice. She blew out the candles. Mourners standing, shaking hands, crying...

Darryl went over to Piper and Prue to hug them and people began to pay their respects. Prue thanked another mourner, then turns to the last of the mourners, whom she doesn't recognize—Daffodil, who shifts over anxiously.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." said Daffodil caringly. "Thank you." said Prue and Daffodil began to leave. "How did you know Prue? From University?" 

"No. Just...just from around, you know." said Daffodil, looking slightly confused. "Have we met before?" "No. I don't...I don't think so. Anyway, my condolences."

"Thank you." Prue shook Daffodil's hand—then gets hit with a powerful premonition: Daffodil was inside her room.

She was sitting on her bed when Shax appeared at her balcony. Daffodil grabbed some sort of stick and a jet of red light shot out of the stick.

It hit Shax but he was barely hurt. Shax gestured and sent a concessive blast toward her to kill her. Prue stumbled to the floor after her premonition ended. 

"Prue," said Piper. "Prue?" said Leo. Piper, Leo, Victor, and Cole rush over to her as Daffodil, oblivious, but not wanting to stick around, left.

Leo and Victor helped Prue stand up. "Are you all right?" asked Piper worriedly. "I think I had a premonition,"

"That's not possible, how?" "I think Phoebe sent me one." "What did you see?" asked Leo. "I saw Shax," "Shax? What was he doing?" 

"He was killing that girl." "What girl?" said Piper. "The one I was just talking to. We've gotta go find her..." 

2 bounty hunters suddenly materialised on either side of Cole and immediately fired lightning bolts at him. Cole dived, just barely avoiding the bolts, which blew up the altar.

"Go. Go." said Leo in alarm. Leo pulled her behind a pillar for safety. Victor looked on in disbelief. Cole rolled, came up firing, vanquishing Bounty Hunter #2, but Bounty Hunter #3 appeared.

Before he can kill Cole, though, Prue ran up and waved her arm which caused the bounty hunters flew backwards. 

"Stop it." said Piper. Bounty Hunter #3 spun to fire at Prue, but Cole fired an energy ball at the Bounty Hunter, blowing him up in a shower of fiery sparks.

Piper lets out an irritated, angry yell, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!! Damn it! This is Phoebe's funeral, for God's sake! Can't we at least bury her in peace?! Is that too much to ask?!" 

She knocked over a vase of flowers at the moment. She then stormed out in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	5. Charmed Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil had a premonition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 12 P. M.**

Prue slowly worked her way through the Mourners, who were drinking coffee, eating cold cuts, and sharing stories. She gave a woman a plate.

"Thank you." said the woman. Prue walked over to Leo and Cole. "I don't see her anywhere." "Who?" said Leo. "The girl from my premonition."

A passing mourner, overhearing that, quietly reacted. Leo, seeing that, pulled Prue to the main stairs, where they can have some privacy.

"Prue, you gotta be more careful." "I'm sorry." "You sure don't recognize her from anywhere?" asked Cole. She sighed. 

"Well, she did look familiar like I've seen her somewhere before. But somehow, we got to find her before nightfall, or else…" 

Prue slid a flower vase over an inch, then back again. Cole raised an eyebrow at her. gently grabbed her arm with a concerned look.

"Er—Prue, what're you doing?" "Uh, I'm cleaning." "At this moment?" said Cole. "But it's better than falling apart, isn't it?"

"Maybe you should just try and focus on the girl. You said she was attacked inside a room?" said Leo. "Yeah. I think it's a hotel, judging by the looks,"

"Okay, so we just need to figure out which building it was before Shax does." Piper walked up to them. "And do what exactly? You can't defeat Shax, not without the Power of Three." 

"But you and me did." said Prue and Piper sighed. "But that was before the Power of Three breaks. Trying to do it without the Power of Three would be suicide." 

"Maybe so, but I got that premonition for a reason, Phoebe sent it to me for a reason, Piper. That girl is our innocent, so we have to try and save her." 

"Says who? Why do we have to?" "Piper…" Leo began. "What? Do you really expect us to keep doing this stuff after what happened? To keep risking our lives? Do they?" 

"Piper, keep your voice down…" "No, Leo, I won't. I don't want to do this anymore, okay? It-It's over! You can tell them that we buried their precious Charmed Ones when we buried our sister."

She turned and stalked up the stairs. Leo started to follow, but Prue stopped him. "No, leave her be. She needs to be alone. Look, I don't know where we go from here, but I do know that I can't let that girl die... especially not by the same demon that almost killed me and Piper," 

Leo sighed. "Anyways, you also saw that she was holding a stick?" "Yeah, and lights shot out of it," "Prue, I don't think she was a mortal,"

"What do you mean?" said Prue curiously. "Perhaps I am wrong but I think she's a witch," "So The Source sent his assassin just to kill a witch?" 

"Speaking of assassin, how are you going to stop Shax without the Power of Three to say the vanquishing spell?" said Cole doubtfully.

"I'm hoping that my power might be enough. Interested?" said Prue. "Why not? It's better sitting around waiting for the next bounty hunter to attack."

Prue then moved off with Cole as Victor was walking towards them. "I appreciate you coming over. It means so much to the girls." "Dad. Excuse me, Aaron."

"We have to go. Will you be okay?" "Go where?" "Trust me, you don't want to know." said Cole.

Before Victor could react, they turned to see Darryl entering and approaching with Cortez, coat and tie, self-made, eyes never miss a trick.

"Prue. Victor. Sorry about this, but Inspector Cortez insisted on meeting today…" said Darryl. "I just wanted to extend my deepest sympathies." said Cortez. 

"Thank you." "Thanks." "I'll get the car." Cole stepped out of the Manor. "Where's Piper?" asked Darryl. "Upstairs. She's not feeling well." 

"Understandable. I lost a sister once myself, I know how hard it is. We're going to find the monster who did this to your sister, Ms. Halliwell. I promise you this."

Prue and Darryl exchanged a look. Cortez noticed this. "Something I said?" "No, uh, it's just the word, monster." said Phoebe. 

"Well that's what he was—how else do you describe somebody so vicious? We have to stop before he strikes again." 

"I couldn't agree more. If you'll excuse me, Inspector…" She went to leave, but Cortez stopped her. "I know what a difficult time this is for you and your sister, Ms. Halliwell, but we really need to talk." 

"But not now." said Victor. "Of course. Sorry," He held Prue's look for an uncomfortable beat, then allowed her to exit. Darryl, concerned, looking at Cortez.

**55 South McDonnell Road, San Francisco, CA. 1 P. M.**

Daffodil just came back from the funeral. She was lying on the bed, wondering if that woman (Prue) was okay. Daffodil didn't know why, but she looked oddly familiar. 

Daffodil then got up and took off her clothes and glasses. She walked towards the bathroom and took a shower. 

To Daffodil's surprise, the water was warm; like super warm as if it could make a person melt. Her aching bones were now relaxed of all the sudden. 

Her mind was blank until she gasped, then her eyesight showed a premonition. 

It was the middle of the night, she saw a woman, she had a pair of brown eyes and brown hair. She was holding something...no... someone. It was a baby. 

The premonition ended and Daffodil can see everything again. She panted hardly and sat on the toilet, trying to calm herself down. What did she just seen? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	6. Death Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil found out she can orb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA 1 P. M.**

Piper was in the attic. Piper was angrily placing five lit candles in a lose circle on the floor in front of the Book of Shadows. She looked like a volcano that had been blowing up. 

"I'm a witch, damn it! I've summoned people before and I'm gonna summon Phoebe now whether you like it or not! No more games, no more playing the good witch." hissed Piper. 

She went to the Book, which was opened to the spell that Piper wanted to cast. 

"I want to talk to my sister. I need to talk to my sister. At the very least, you owe me that." Piper took a soul-cleansing breath, then glared at the Book. 

_"Here these words._

_Hear my cry spirit from the other side._

_Come to me, I summon thee._

_Cross now the Great Divide."_

Inside the circle, swirls of white orbs, ever-so-slowly began to appear. Piper looked up, her anger replaced by hopeful wonder as she stepped closer, anticipating Phoebe's appearance, but was, instead, surprised to see the ghost of—

"Grams?" called Piper. "Hello, my darling. How are you?" said Grams maternally. "How am I? Are you kidding? Do you guys not get the news up there?" 

"I meant, how are you holding up?" "Not very well. I'm a little lost. Why didn't you come before? When I called after…" "I couldn't, Piper. I was...busy."

"You were busy?" "I was with Phoebe." "Oh. Of course you were. Right. Well, that makes sense. Is she okay?" said Piper as her angry tone turned into a caring one. 

"Your mother and I are helping her through this." "But how is she?" "I'm not allowed to tell you now...just like you're not allowed to see her, at least not for a while anyway." 

"But, why?" "Because seeing Phoebe right now, speaking to her, keeps her alive for you. Which keeps you from being able to move on with your life, to continue with your destiny." said Grams thoughtfully. 

"What destiny? Okay. It's over. It's done. Phoebe is gone. And I…" "I know, sweetie. I know...but if there's one thing you've learned over the last three years, it's that there's a reason for everything...which means there's a reason for this, too. You're destiny still awaits. blessed be."

She disappeared in the same swirl of white orbs that brought her to Piper. 

**Underworld, Earth. 7 P. M.**

The Source materialised in a fiery display. "Anything?" asked The Source abruptly. The Oracle, still coiled around her smoke-filled crystal ball, looked up from it.

"Unfortunately since the last attack, Belthazor has been very elusive—" "Leave Belthazor to the bounty hunters. What about the other?" 

The Oracle confidently waved her hand over the crystal ball. "Her future's becoming much more clear. And, it appears, short-lived..."

The crystal ball showed swirling smoke inside as it began to form into the image of a sleeping woman, Daffodil. 

**55 South McDonnell Road, San Francisco, CA. 7 P. M.**

Daffodil was sleeping peacefully on her bed, dreaming. "Take care of her," It was the woman from her premonition. Next to her, there was a man, he had a pair of blue eyes and a grayish hair. 

The woman was holding the baby. "Please take care of her," said the woman and she gave the baby at another woman. It was Daffodil's mother, Lily Potter. Her father, James Potter, was standing next to her mother. 

"Change her appearance; her hair; her eye colour just in case she suspected that she was adopted and we don't want her to know," sobbed the woman as the man hugged her. 

The woman and the man then disappeared in swirls of orbs and her so-called parents were looking at the baby. "What should we name her?" said James worriedly. "What about Daffodil?" 

"That's a sweet name," "Well, she told us we need to change her appearance so..." Lily took out her wand and white light shot out of it. 

The baby's blue eyes turned into green. She grew a bit bigger and taller. Then, they went inside their house. 

Daffodil woke up and covered her mouth. Daffodil sat up, panting.

 _'I was adopted, I'm not a Potter, I'm someone else's,'_ Tears were rolling down her eyes. She shook her head and went to the bathroom to wash her face. 

She looked at the mirror; a triquetra was drawn on it. Daffodil tried to clean it up with water but it didn't disappear.

"What the—" Daffodil rubbed it with her hand but, still, the triquetra was on the mirror. 

**Skyscraper building, San Francisco, CA. 7 P. M.**

Prue bundled up in the observation room, looked out through the binoculars. Cole approached from behind, handing Prue a thermostat cup of coffee.

"Here." Prue lowered the binoculars, turned to take the cup. "Oh, thanks. I think this is the right place. This is the hotel." "Did you see her?" asked Cole. 

"Not yet," said Prue as she looked out through the binoculars. "I need to be quick or that girl will get killed." "You can't save every innocent, Prue, or stop every demon. 

Cole put his hand on Prue's shoulder. "Yeah. Well, I have to stop this one. I just hope that by me saying the vanquishing spell, it wounds him enough that you can take him out."

After a few quiet minutes, Prue squinted, seeing something. "Ooh, looks like you found something," "We've gotta shimmer over there!" She turned and raised the binoculars. 

"And tell her what? That a demon's gonna attack? I think we should stay right here." They wait as Daffodil, oblivious to the looming danger, sat on her bed, thinking about her life, her parents. 

Daffodil was also holding the Resurrection Stone which she got days ago. She closed her eyes and hoped her parents' spirit would visit her. 

Daffodil opened her eyes but her parents didn't appear. She sighed. Meanwhile, Prue lowered the binoculars and turned away but Cole was still looking.

"All right, any ideas?" asked Prue. "She's alone," Prue raised an eyebrow at him. "So?" "She's vulnerable," 

Cole took the binoculars from Prue and took a look. "Wonder what she is thinking about right now." 

"I don't know, but it's not our main point right now," said Prue as a moving tornado materialized out of thin air and raced toward Daffodil. 

The demon, Shax, appeared at the balcony just like in Prue's premonition. Daffodil, shocked, grabbed her wand and shouted, "Stupefy!" A red light shot out of the wand. 

It hit Shax but he was still on his feet. Shax fired a concussive blast of wind. Daffodil screamed and suddenly orbed out and back, realizing that she's still alive, somehow. 

"Sectumsempra!" But Shax didn't get injured. Shax, surprised at her ability to orb, fired another concussive blast of wind but the blast hit the wall which caused the wall to blow up. 

Daffodil stood up and Apparate while Shax, surprised again, at her Apparation, turned back into a tornado and left. "She orbed!" exclaimed Prue. "Or was it?" 

"I don't know—wait, I can sense her," said Cole. "Where?" "I don't know, I will let my shimmer bring us to her," said Cole and he shimmered out with Prue. 

Meanwhile, Daffodil was running for her life in an alley, panting roughly. She can't Apparate to Hogwarts or somewhere else at the Wizarding World because of the border between the country. 

Moreover, if she Apparate to somewhere in the States, she was afraid that magic exposure would happen. She then stopped as she heard the ominous sound of the tornado approaching. 

She slowly turned to see Shax standing there. But before he can throw another concussive blast, he stopped as he saw Cole and Prue shimmer in. 

Daffodil turned, just in time to see the tail end of the shimmer, shocked. "Bloody hell!" "Get outta here! Hurry! Go! Go!" Prue told Daffodil. Cole fired an energy ball at Shax, but it barely fazed him. 

Shax fired another one as Daffodil, freaked, Apparate. "Say the spell, damn it!" said Cole. 

_Evil wind that blows,_

_that which forms below._

_No longer may you dwell._

_Death takes you with this spell._

Shax, though, managed to get off a concussive blast at Cole, which knocked him over the stairway rail. Just as Shax, in agony, turned into a ghostly wind and streaked away from the scene. 

Prue, panic-stricken, ran to the edge. Cole plummeted five stories, but just before he pancaked, he recovered enough to shimmer out.

"Cole!" Cole shimmered next to Prue, who gasped and sighed with relief. "That was too close..." "It's okay, I'm all right. It's your innocent I'm worried about." said Cole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	7. The Mystery of Daffodil Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil orbed someone to somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 8 P. M.**

Leo is debating with Cole and Prue with what they say while Piper was washing the dishes. "Are you sure she orbed? Are you sure that it wasn't something else?"

"Leo, she disappeared. Bright white, shiny thingies came and then she reappeared. What else could it be?" 

"But you just say that she disappeared in thin air," "She did it both, ok? I don't know," said Prue, looking bewildered. "It just doesn't make any sense." said Leo.

"Why not?" said Cole. "Because why would Shax want to kill a Whitelighter?" "Maybe he doesn't know she's a whitelighter." 

"Right, the Source sends out his personal assassin, but doesn't know who he's after?" said Leo as Piper, in the background, clattered the pots that she's washing, noticeably.

"Is it possible that she didn't know that she was a whitelighter?" Prue asked Leo. "No. Why?" "Because she acted as if she didn't. She acted just as surprised as we were when she orbed out." said Cole. 

"Well that doesn't make any sense either." "Okay, why don't you go up and ask the Elders what does make sense so we don't go risking our lives again?" said Prue impatiently. 

Leo looked at Piper for a moment and said, "I'll be right back." And he orbed out as Prue covered her eyes.

"Maybe I should, uh, go to the other side and see what I can find out." Prue looked at him.

"No." "I'll be careful. Nobody'll see me. Besides, it could be good to me to go back down, confused any bounty hunters that might be trying to track me. Don't worry. I won't disappear." 

Prue sighed and nodded then Cole shimmered out. Piper was hunched over the sink and Prue moved closer to her sister. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. Sure, why not? We could have another funeral tomorrow. I mean, all the dishes are out and we pretty much know who to invite." said Piper sarcastically. 

She held a small white towel in her hand and faced Prue. "Piper..." "Just tell me one thing. Are you insane or are you just plain stupid? We bury Phoebe this morning and you go off tonight and nearly join her. What the hell is the matter with you?" snapped Piper. 

"I was trying to save an innocent." "No. You were trying to get yourself killed, which is what this family does best is get killed." said Piper as she threw the towel onto a counter in frustration and anger.

"Isn't it obvious by now that our only destiny is to die? And you are making it way too easy for them, Phoebe. You are just walking right into it!" said Piper as Prue embraced Piper, who was now crying. 

"I am so sorry." "I cannot handle anything right now, and I certainly cannot handle losing another sister." Prue kissed Piper's forehead and patted her sister's back. 

**Alley, San Francisco CA. 8 P. M.**

Without knowing where to go, Daffodil was walking quietly. Her wand was already on her hand just in case Shax came back again. 

Daffodil managed to calm herself down when another attack just happened. It wasn't Shax; it was a group of drunk perverts, who were standing in front of Daffodil. 

"Oh, les see...wat der we have here?" said one of them. "Aren't yer beutyful?" "Der yeh wan ter come with us?"

"No, creep," Daffodil turned around and tried to walk away but one of the perv grabbed her by the shoulder. 

"No...yer mus com with us," "Let go of me!" Daffodil was trying to escape but the man was way more stronger. "Let us der yer a faver," 

One of them ripped Daffodil's shirt and tried to open her bra. "Go to hell, creep!" At these words, the perv disappeared in swirls of orbs. 

The rest of the group retreated, shocked. Right at the moment, a man showed up, holding a gun.

Without hesitation, the group ran away with fear while Daffodil put his wand back in her pocket. 

"Are you ok?" asked the man as he lowered his gun and checked on Daffodil. "Oh, I'm fine, just the shirt." said Daffodil. "Thanks," "Don't mention it, I'm inspector Cortez, homicide."

"Wait, someone had been murdered here before?" "No, I was trying to find you," said Cortez. "Me?" Cortez then took out a wallet. 

He opened it and her ID card and money were all inside. "I found it in your hotel room," said Cortez. "The housekeeper found your room was messy, so she called the police." 

Daffodil didn't say anything, merely nodded. "If I may, I'd like to ask you a couple of questions." Cortez then brought Daffodil to his car which was literally around the corner. 

"So, why are you here?" asked Cortez as they went inside the car. "I was running from the...thing," said Daffodil. "Thing? What did he look like?" 

"He had a blue skin and grayish hair," answered Daffodil casually. Cortez chuckled. "Blue skin? Is he trying to be a smurf?" Daffodil chuckled too. 

"How did he attack?" "There's a blast of wind shot out of his hands but I dodge it. It hit the wall, that's why the room was a mess," 

Daffodil thought Cortez must think that she was crazy but he didn't say anything. "This may sound crazy but do you think this is something supernatural?" asked Cortez. 

Daffodil sure didn't expect that. "Maybe," "If it is, he must have killed them," "Them?" "Based on the MO, if it's the same perpetrator I think it was, that just makes you lucky. He killed two people last week, violently, one of them a young woman who looked a little bit like you." 

"Phoebe," murmured Daffodil. "Phoebe Halliwell. Did you know her?" "No. No, not really." "Are you friends of hers or friends of her sisters?" asked Cortez, starting to annoy Daffodil. 

"No, we're not friends." "Then what? Okay, look. I—I know you know something. I can see it in your eyes. Just like I know they know something, too. If you're trying to protect them in anyway, I'll find out." 

"Well, in that case, I have nothing to worry about." said Daffodil calmly. After 10 minutes of driving, they finally arrived at the hotel. "Here, if someone tried to hurt you, call me," said Cortez as he gave Daffodil his card and drove away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	8. Charmed...Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charmed Ones had been reconstituted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA 9 P. M.**

Prue was sitting next to the fireplace as Piper walked toward her and handed her a teacup. "Here, this should help. It's chamomile. I had three cups." 

Piper took a seat on the floor beside Prue. "Thanks." said Prue and she took a sip and set it aside. "Doesn't seem real, does it?" "No. What are we gonna do with all of her stuff?" 

"I don't know. Sell it, I guess." "Unless you want it." Prue chuckled shortly. "I shouldn't touch her things. Do you remember when I touch one?" 

"Ah, yes," said Piper as she smiled. "She shouted and whimpered for the whole day," "Yes, her shout almost made the neighbours called the police," Prue and Piper giggled. 

Prue then held hands with Piper. "We're gonna get through this, you know. We just have to stick together." said Prue as Leo orbed into the room. 

"Well?" "Well, they don't know anything about her, so she's definitely not a whitelighter." "Then why can she orb, Leo?" "They can't explain it." said Leo stiffly and both Piper and Prue stood up.

"Then how is it possible that they don't kn—" Cole suddenly shimmered into the room. "Whew. Sorry I took so long. I had to dodge a couple of bounty hunters." 

"Did you find anything out?" asked Leo. "You have no idea what I found out. Turns out the Source doesn't think she's a whitelighter at all."

Cole then sat on the arm of the couch. "In fact, he thinks she might be another...Charmed One. That's why he put Shax on it. He thought he ended the Power of Three. Now he's worried that this girl may somehow reconstitute it." 

"No, but that's not possible. Is that possible?" said Prue. Leo shrugged as Piper began to take off. "Piper?" "Piper?" called Leo. The others followed her. Piper went to the attic and went to the book.

"What's going on?" said Prue, looking at Piper. "I'm going to ask Grams what's going on, actually." "Grams?" 

"Mm-hmm. _Your destiny still awaits,_ she says. _There's a reason for everything_ , she says. So, it's time to summon her transparent butt back here and find out exactly what that reason is." said Piper angrily. "Okay, but what should—" But Piper cut her off. 

_"Here these words._

_Hear my cry spirit from the other side._

_Come to me, I summon thee._

_Cross now the Great Divide!"_

She let out a semi-satisfied sigh. Within seconds, Grams appeared in a bright orbs. "Piper? Why are you calling? P-Prue, wha-what's going on?" 

"Grams, why does the Source think that the Charmed Ones can be reconstituted?" asked Piper. "I do-I don't know what you're talking about." 

"You know what, Grams? You were a lousy liar when you were alive, and now as a ghost, you're worse." snapped Piper. "If you know something, Grams, you have to tell us. We deserve to know." said Prue calmly. 

"I can't. I'm sworn to secrecy." "By who?" asked Prue. "By me." said a voice. A woman appeared right next to Grams in a bright orbs. "By me." she repeated. "Mom?" 

Mom indeed, Party Halliwell was the mother of The Charmed Ones. She had a pair of brown eyes and a brown hair. She had a pretty and maternal face that always made children smile. 

Meanwhile at downstairs, Cortez and Darryl were entering the manor. Cortez was holding a flashlight at the moment.

"You can't just walk in here like this." said Darryl and Cortez stopped. "Search warrant says I can." "What the hell are you looking for?"

"Do you really expect me to believe you don't know, Inspector? Follow me and keep your voice down." whispered Cortez and he continued searching.

Meanwhile at the attic, Patty was explaining to her daughters as she paced. "We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals, afraid that, you girls would be dined your powers. Your birthright. It happened after your father and I were divorced, when Sam and I were together." 

"Sam?" Cole asked Leo. "Her whitelighter." "Hmm. Apples don't fall far from the forbidden tree, I see." said Cole playfully. "Shh!" hissed Piper before turning to her mother. "Go on." 

"You were both toddlers. You just thought Mommy got a little fat." said Patty as she smiled. "You never knew I was pregnant." "I was the only one who knew." said Grams. 

"And Sam, obviously." "Right. Well, yes, of course." "We wanted to keep the baby, of course. But mother—" "Well, I-I knew it would be disastrous. You know, before you and Leo, Piper, it wasn't just forbidden. It was unthinkable for witches to be with white-lighters. I mean, let alone have children with them." said Grams. 

"So, that's why we had to—why we decided...to give Phoenix up." "Wait, Phoenix?" "That's what we name her but we decided to let the Potters to name her," "Look, another P in the family," said Prue. 

"Wait, wait, wait, who's the Potters?" "I met them years ago. They were also magical but they live in the Wizarding World, they did another kind of magic," said Patty. "They used wands," 

The sisters were now looked very shocked. "Wands? Like Gandalf?" said Prue, remembering about the _Lord of the Rings._ "Similar," said Grams as she told Patty to continue. 

"Sam and I took her to the Potters as soon as she was born. And we asked them to give her a good life and they did...until they died years afterwards, Phoenix had gone through a lot; abused by her own relatives, fighting a Dark Wizard, I was desperate to visit her but I can't,"

"Yes." said Grams sympathetically. "Explains why the Elders didn't know about her." said Leo as he looked at the sisters.

"All right, hold it. Wait just one minute. Are you telling me, that that girl, our innocent, is really...our sister?"

"Your baby sister." said Patty. "Their baby half-sister." added Grams. "But by my half, which makes her a sister witch. Wiccan witch. Well, actually, not yet anyway. Not until all three of you are here together by the Book. Just like before." 

"Charmed. Again." said Grams proudly. "And I thought my family was screwed up." said Cole which caused Piper gave Cole a look. Cortez then walked into the attic, seeing the two ghosts there. 

Everyone was a bit stunned. Darryl was right behind him. "Well, I'll be damned." "Darryl, do something!" said Piper, alarmed. "He's a cop, Piper. And he's got a search warrant." 

"And believe me, I've found what I've been searching for." said Cortez as Cole moved slightly towards him. He aimed his gun at him. "Ah-ah-ah-ah. Don't move. I'll shoot." 

"Then so will I." "Cole..." warned Leo slowly. "Okay Inspector, just put the gun down. There is a very good explanation for all of this. Feel free to chime in anytime, guys." said Prue. 

"My whole life, I suspected evil magic was real, that there was something more. I've seem too many horrible things in the job to suspect otherwise, not the least of which are the two murders that happened here." 

"Wait. Are you accusing us?" "I've just begun to accuse you, lady!" "Why would we killed our own sister?" hissed Prue. "I will figure it out then," 

"All right, fine. You caught us. Congratulations. So what are you gonna do about it? Shoot us?" "Easy, Grams. Not all of us are dead, remember?" said Prue quickly. 

"All right, look, you can't arrest us, especially not them. Nobody will ever believe you." said Leo. "Maybe not at first. I'm putting this whole place under constant surveillance. I'm taping your every move. Sooner or later, I'll catch you doing something uh, supernatural, and then…" 

But then, Darryl knocked Cortez out with the but of his gun and he fell to the floor. "I think you've been through enough today, huh?" "Thank you." said Piper gratefully as Prue walked over to Darryl.

"Darryl, go, get out of here. We don't want you to take the fall for this." said Prue. "No, it's okay." "No, it's not. This is our problem. He wants to expose us, not you. Let us take care of this, please?" 

"If you need me, you know where to find me, huh?" Prue nodded and turned to Cole as Darryl left the manor.

"It doesn't solve your problem. He's gonna wake up eventually. You've just bought yourself some time." said Cole. 

Leo then said, "What you're gonna need, especially if you're wanna save your..." "Sister?" "Well, what are you waiting for? Just write a spell. Get rid of him." said Grams, looking at Cortez. 

"Uh, get rid of him?" "Well, you know what I mean. Dump him somewhere. Anywhere. With all the witches in this room, we oughta be able to do something with him. I mean, just start rhyming. Uh, take him back, take him away. Remove him now. Don't let him stay." said Grams as she gestured to Prue. "Oh. Uh—"

_"We call the spirits to help undo,_

_and send him off to…Timbuktu."_

With that, Cortez vanished from the floor. "Whoa. It worked." "Timbuktu? You sent him to Timbuktu?" said Piper. "All right, well, it was the only thing I could think of that rhymed with undo." 

"Don't worry. Uh, I'll find him." said Cole awkwardly and he shimmered out. "Okay, well this is way too much for me to handle. Way too much." 

"Nobody can blame you for being angry, sweetie." said Patty. "Angry? Yeah, I'm angry. Um, I'm confused and you know what? This-this is just crazy. You cannot float in here after all these years and go, _"Oh gosh, I forgot, by the way, you've got a sister."_ Especially not today of all days."

"I know it's a lot, sweetie. More than anybody should have to deal with, but you're going to have to deal with it the best way you know how. Losing Phoebe, learning about another sister...this is your, path. This is your destiny. Get angry at it, cry about it, but don't fight it. Or it'll consume you."

"Come on, Patty. The rest is up to them." said Grams and the ghosts disappeared. Piper, Prue and Leo were heading downstairs. "I can't sense where she is because she's technically not a witch yet." 

"What are we going to do?" asked Prue. "We can start at the Wizarding World," "Okay, let's get one thing straight. I am only doing this to save her. I'm not remotely interested in reconstituting...The Charmed Ones—"

Piper was cut off to find Daffodil was waiting for them. They looked at the door and it was left open. 

_**An hour earlier...** _

"Here, if someone tried to hurt you, call me," said Cortez as he gave his card and drove away. Daffodil went back inside the hotel. She rode the elevator and went to her room. 

The bed had been made and the wall had been slightly fixed. Daffodil lied on her bed, thinking. _'Should I visit the Halliwells...No, I'm not going...'_

Daffodil sat up, massaging her forehead. "Yep, it's decided," said Daffodil to herself. Daffodil took out her wand and changed her clothes swiftly as ever. Then, she stood up. "I want to hear the truth," and she left... 

"I, the door was open. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here." said Daffodil. She turned to leave but Prue stopped her.

"No, no, no. No, no. We were just coming to look for you." "You were?" said Daffodil. "Yep. Come on in. Welcome. I'm Prue. And this is..." 

Prue hooked her arm into Daffodil's and walks over to Piper and Leo. "You're Piper, right? The owner of P3, one of the famous club in the city," 

"Yes, I'm Piper. And you are?" "Daffodil, my name is Daffodil Potter," "Hmm. A different name I see," whispered Prue to Piper. "It's nice to meet you." said Piper. 

Piper shook Daffodil's hand and bright blue lights suddenly shone over the girls. "What on bloody earth was that?" 

"I think that means you're supposed to be here—" said Leo. The door slammed open and a strong wind knocked Piper, Prue, and Daffodil, or rather, Phoenix, backwards. 

Leo was knocked down on the stairs. Shax materialized and walked closer. He was about to strike when Leo jumped on his back.

"Run! Get upstairs!" "Leo?!" said Piper. Piper, Prue, and Daffodil ran upstairs while Shax threw him off his back and Leo was knocked out.

Shax then looked upstairs. Piper, Prue, and Daffodil entered the attic and went to the Book.

"What are we doing? What is that thing?" "We'll explain later." Piper flipped through the pages of the Book.

"Okay, just say this spell out loud with us, okay?" "Spells, what are you guys, witches?" "Yes," said Prue. "So where's your wand?" "We'll explain," 

The strong wind broke through the attic door and Shax materialized then the girls recited the vanquishing spell. 

_"Evil wind that blows,_

_that which forms below._

_No longer may you dwell._

_Death takes you with this spell."_

With the spell, Shax moaned in pain as he exploded, vanquished. "It's not enough. Shax was just the messenger. We gotta get the Source." said Prue.

"The Source of what?" "Of all evil." "Ok, I had enough. I had beaten Voldermort, my prophecy had been fulfilled and now I have to beat a Source?" said Daffodil, ridiculed. 

Daffodil turned and ran out the attic and out of the manor. "Daffodil?" "Wait." Piper and Prue then started following Daffodil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	9. Charmed Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil went back to UK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**55 South McDonnell Road, San Francisco, CA. 10 P. M.**

Daffodil just came back from the Halliwell Manor. When she went inside her room, without hesitation, Daffodil started packing up her things. 

_'I'm Daffodil Potter, I'm a Potter, I'm the Girl who Lived, and I will not risk my life to defeat another dark wizard!'_ Daffodil thought angrily. 

After 10 minutes of packing, Daffodil grabbed her luggage and proceeded to go to the airport. 

**Underworld, Earth. 10 P. M**. 

The Source appeared before the Oracle. "My assassin failed. The witch is alive." said The Source furiously. "Yes, I know." "You told me her future was short-lived. You told me—" 

"I told you only that it appeared to be short-lived. Seeing into the future is not always exact, especially when magical forces are at play." said the Oracle, looking disapprovingly at The Source. 

"The Power of Three is strong. She'll be almost untouchable now that she's reunited with her new sisters." "Once the bond is formed, perhaps, but it has yet to, which means she's vulnerable, easily swayed." 

She stood up and went over to the Source. "48—little hours. The window of opportunity agreed to eons ago by both sides to protect free will. The great flaw in the grand design." said The Oracle, whispering the last part. 

"She hasn't chosen the other side yet?" "Well, she's young, confused, doesn't know which way to turn. You must seduce her into using her powers for evil, then she will become evil. And that's even better than killing her, which, of course you could still do. You need to get close to her, read her soul, corrupt it, and she's yours—"

The Source caressed the Oracle's chin. "And you...you need to see the future more clearly, Oracle...for your own future." said The Source coldly and he vanished. 

San Francisco International Airport, San Francisco, CA. 11 P. M. 

Daffodil stepped out of the cab and dashed into the airport. She found her flight to UK and boarded it. She sat on the left side of the plane, right next to the window. 

Daffodil drank some water and closed her eyes; she needed to rest, she needed to sleep, it's been a long day. Daffodil just found out she was adopted and had a new enemy. 

What could make her day even worse? 

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 8 A. M.**

_The next day,_

Piper was retrieving an ice pack from the freezer and placing it gently on Leo's neck. Leo held it against his sore neck.

"I don't understand how you can keep healing innocents, but you can't figure out a way to heal yourself." said Piper. 

"It's kind of hard to heal myself when I'm knocked out." said Leo as Prue walked in. "Leo, how is possible for an angel to even get knocked out? I mean, you are, after all, technically dead." 

"Three years together, and now you're asking these questions?" "Well..." "I think the more appropriate question is, how does a whitelighter get somebody knocked up?" 

Prue let out a chuckle. "What's that supposed to mean?" "What do you think it means?" "If it's about Paige, I swear, the Elders had no idea that she even existed, or that she was your sister." said Leo truthfully. 

"Sister witch." said Prue. "Half-witch, half-whitelighter. Let's not forget that little surprise." said Piper as she helped Leo with the ice pack. "I still can't believe that Mom kept that secret from us." 

"Well, it sounded like she didn't have much of a choice." "We're her daughters. She could've found a way to share that information with us." 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "That better not be another long-lost relative." said Piper and she went to answer the door, followed by Prue and Leo. 

It was Darryl. Piper greeted him at the door and let him in. "Hi Piper. "Hi there." said Piper, closing the door. Darryl looked around. "Where's Cortez?" 

"Who?" asked Leo. "Inspector Cortez—the one I hit over the head, the one you said you would take care of. He's missing. Police inspectors are not supposed to be missing. Where is he?" 

"Well, I kind of sent him to…" "Timbuktu. It rhymed with undo." Piper continued for Prue. "Timbuktu." said Darryl, slightly shocked. "It's okay. Cole went to get him." 

"Cole?" Just right at the moment, Cole shimmered into the manor by the stairs. "Speaking of the demon," said Prue playfully. 

"Wait." said Cole as he got an energy ball ready and a bounty hunter appeared suddenly and struck. 

The bolt of blue lightning missed Cole barely as he jumped out of the way and shot his energy ball, killing the bounty hunter. Cole stood up and said, "Damn bounty hunters…they're like gnats." 

"Where's the inspector?" asked Darryl. "Don't worry. I found him. Moved him to a place he can't tell a soul what he saw. Literally." "What do you mean? Where'd you put him?" 

Cole slowly gestured below him. "In the basement?" said Prue. "No. I think he means a little bit further down than that." said Piper. "Oh." 

"Cole, he's a cop. He's one of the good guys." said Leo. "He's also the one who can expose them as witches. I think that you, above anybody, would want to avoid that at all costs." 

"Not at that cost. We have to save him." "Save him? What do you mean, save him? Wh-what's going on?" said Darryl, who was the only one who didn't know that Inspector Cortez was in hell, or rather, purgatory. 

"You know what, Darryl? We are going to take care of this whole mess." "Wait a second. Hold..." "You don't worry about it." said Prue as she escorted Darryl out the door and then joined the others.

"Okay. Maybe you can talk to the Inspector, reason with him." said Piper. "And what if he can't? What if you two get exposed? What's to say the same thing won't happened to you that happened to Phoebe?" 

"Well it's a risk we'll have to take." said Prue. "Yeah well, you know what? There's another risk you guys have to worry about. On the way back, I heard gargoyles." 

"Gargoyles? You mean like statues?" said Piper. "That's only in they're in their resting state. They come alive to ward off evil. In this case, I think they're trying to ward off the Source. I think he's surfaced." 

Wait—what? He's here? Now? Where?" "I don't know. Could be anywhere. Or anyone." "Probably came for Daffodil...Uhh...Phoenix, but she doesn't stand a chance against him. She doesn't even know what her power is yet." 

"Leo, we don't stand a chance against him. Not without Phoebe," said Prue. "But you might with Daffodil—the new Power of Three." "Can you sense her?" 

"I don't think so. She's too new." "Well then we just have to start with the Wizarding World Mom was talking about." "Piper…" Prue began. 

"What? Prue, I'm not crazy about it, either, but we can't just do anything about it—now. Mom wouldn't want us to...and neither would Phoebe." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	10. A Witch's New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Source possessed Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

** The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, West Country, England, Great Britain. 8 A. M.  **

Ron was still sleeping peacefully on his bed. Hermione was also there, she was sleeping next to Ron. Speaking of Ron, he lazily woke up and stretched his body like a cat. 

Then, he stood up as The Source appeared before him. "Bloody hell? Who are you?" "For now, I am you." The Source turned into black smoke and went inside Ron. 

Daffodil, meanwhile, had arrived at The Burrow. Her stomach fulled with excitement; it's been days since she and her friends had met. 

Daffodil knocked on the door. "Coming!" shouted a voice from inside the house. The door opened and behind it, there was a woman, she had a pair of hazel eyes and a flaming red hair; it was Molly Weasley, the mother of Ron. 

"Daffodil, my dear!" exclaimed Molly excitedly. "How nice to see you," "Nice to see you too, Mrs. Weasley," "Come in, Daffodil," And she did. 

It was still the same since the last time when Daffodil visited the Weasleys. "Do you want some tea?" Daffodil shook her head, smiling. "Where's Ron?" 

"He's upstairs," said Molly, before she went into the kitchen to cook some food. Daffodil climbed the stairs and knocked on Ron's door. 

There's no answer. She knocked again, still, no answer. "Ron?" called Daffodil. "Ron, are you there?" There's no answer. "I will open the door," 

Daffodil opened the door and saw Ron, or rather The Source was ruffling Hermione's hair. "Ron, didn't you hear me knocking?" "Sorry, I must have...dozed off," 

Daffodil noticed his voice was...a little bit off. "Are you ok, Ron?" "Of course I am," said Ron casually. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing," "How's Hermione?" asked Daffodil. "She's...fine, I guess," said Ron. "Fine? How fine?" "Look...can't you ask me questions later?"

"Of course," said Daffodil, embarrassed. "Well, I know how badly you want to avoid those witches," "What?" said Daffodil. "What are you talking about?"

"Those witches, those wandless witches, you told me, remember? You said you don't want any connection with them," said Ron calmly. 

"Right," said Daffodil slowly. "Hey, if you don't mind, I want to check on Gin, is that ok to you?" "Sure." Daffodil stood up and left the room. 

**Purgatory, Earth. 8:30 A. M.**

Cortez was on a ledge, screaming. "Help me!" Below him is a pool of hot magma. He was startled when he looked down.

Then, Leo orbed in while Cole shimmered in onto a ledge next to Cortez. "Help me! You! Stay away from me! Stay away!"

"We're here to save you." said Leo calmly. "You're the one who put me here!" "No, no. Actually, that was just me. Hoping you'd change your mind about the girls, have you?" 

"Killing me is the only way to keep me from trying to stop you!" said Cortez. "We're not going to kill you, Inspector. But what you don't understand, is that by exposing the girls, you're not stopping evil, you're helping it." 

"Oh, yeah, right." said Cortez, didn't believe what Leo just said. "You do understand that if we take him back, it's over. You'll lose Piper." Cole whispered to Leo. 

But Leo took the risk; he outstretched his hand to Cortez. "Take my hand." "No." "Take my hand. Where else can I take you that's worse than this?" said Leo. 

Cortez hesitated and grabbed Leo's hand and they orbed out, followed by Cole, who shimmered out.

**The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, West Country, England, Great Britain. 8:30 A. M.**

Daffodil was talking to Ginny in her room. "Hey, Gin. Has Ron been acting weird lately?" "No, why?" "It's just, Ron was a little bit...off just now when I was talking to him," 

"Maybe it's because of Fred," said Ginny gloomily. "He's taking it very well for the past few days but I don't know why he reacts now," 

Daffodil sighed. "What's wrong, Daf?" "Troubles," "What?" said Ginny, looking confused. "I met these witches last night and...I don't know how to explain it," 

"Explain it slowly," said Ginny, putting her hand on Daffodil's shoulder. "They are different," "How different?"

"They don't use wands; their spells were longer and it rhymed," Ginny looked at her girl-friend. "Daffodil, I think I know what you are talking about,"

"You do?" "Yeah, Mom had told me that there's an ancient magic called Wiccan magic." Daffodil was now listening seriously.

"They are different indeed, but Wiccan magic has extinct hundreds years ago," Daffodil looked down. _'If Wiccan magic had extinct, who are those women?'_ thought Daffodil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	11. An Adventure to The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil got another premonition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 8 A. M.**

Piper was scrying for Daffodil. Luckily, she got one of Daffodil's hair when Shax paid a visit last night. She circled the crystal all around the world map (Hey, you never know). 

After 5 minutes of scrying, the crystal landed on somewhere in London. Piper's eyes widened. _'London? She goes to London?'_ Piper stood up and went to Prue's room. 

"Prue, I think I..." She looked into Prue's room but she wasn't there. "found her," She looked into Phoebe's old room to find Prue standing there, facing the window. 

Piper walked up to her sister and said, "What are you doing in here?" "Do you remember this?" Prue turned around, holding an old, dirty doll. 

"Yeah, I remember that, it's Jolie," said Piper as she took the doll, smiling. "Remember when we were used to fighting over this?" said Prue. "And you used your power to get it," 

"No I didn't," "Yes, you are, don't you remember when we went to the past?" "Which past?" said Prue curiously. "Does Nicholas ring you any bell?" said Piper. 

"Who's Nicholas?" said Prue sarcastically. "Admit it, you don't want to say it because I was right about the doll," said Piper as she hit Prue's arm playfully. 

The sisters giggled, then Prue sobbed and sat down on a red sofa while Piper sat beside her. "I give her this years ago and she always loved it," said Prue. 

Piper pulled Prue to her and embraced her sister. "I miss her so much." "I know. Me, too. I was wondering when you were gonna let go." 

"I was just… I was trying to." said Prue as a drop of tear jerked out of Prue's eyes. Therefore, Piper handed her a tissue. 

"Thanks. Stay strong, you know, keep it together for you, and…then I put all my energy into trying to save…Daffodil because I figured only one of us could break down at a time. Otherwise, we'd both be useless."

She sat up. "I'm scared, Piper. I'm really, really scared. She always happy, she always smile, she was…she was our baby sister. How are we supposed to go on without her? How are we supposed to go up against the Source without her?" 

Piper sighed and said, "I don't know. But I do know that we can't let the bastard get Daffodil, either so, no matter what we think or feel, she is our sister. And sisters protect each other." 

**The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, West Country, England, Great Britain. 9 A. M.**

"Breakfast!" yelled Molly Weasley from downstairs. Ginny and Daffodil went downstairs and saw Hermione and Ron had arrived. "Daffodil!" squealed Hermione. 

"Hermione!" squealed back Daffodil. They both hugged each other while Ron, who was possessed by The Source, looked at them in disgust. 

"How's America?" "Uhhh, so-so," "Oh," Daffodil sat between Hermione and Ginny. There were chicken legs, sandwiches, apples and a jar of milk on the table. 

Daffodil looked at Ron, who was sitting next to Ginny. He only took a chicken leg and a glass of milk; this was weird, Ron usually ate a bunch. 

Daffodil moved her eyes toward her food. It was good, but it wasn't like Hogwarts. She missed Hogwarts; she missed her friends, aside from The Weasley's and Hermione; she missed her professors; she missed everything. 

Daffodil was just about to dig into her chicken leg when everything stopped, Ron and the others looked as if they were petrified. "Hi," It was Piper. 

Next to her, it was Prue and Leo. "Hey, what's up? We need to get you out of here." said Piper calmly. "What did you do to them?" asked Daffodil shockingly. 

"Oh, she just froze them. She'll be fine." "Yeah. Lucky I didn't blow them up. My powers have been a little off lately." said Piper. "Hey, we better go," 

"I will not," said Daffodil. "My life had been normal since Voldermort died and now another threat just dropping by and say hi to me?" 

"Phoenix," Leo began. "Who are you talking to? I'm Daffodil," "Your name is actually Phoenix," Daffodil looked as if the twins (RIP Fred) had told her a really funny joke. 

"I'm Daffodil Potter, I'm not Phoenix," said Daffodil sternly. "Can you just please leave me alone?" "Look, we know what you're going through. We went through the same thing when we first found out we were witches, too." said Prue. 

"Look. You just gotta trust us. Somebody very, very bad is after you." said Piper. "Trust you? You just froze my friends? How do I know you're not the bad ones?" 

"Well if we are, then you are, sister." "Piper." said Prue slowly. "You have a magical power, you know." Daffodil raised an eyebrow at the sisters. 

"I already have one," said Daffodil as she took out her wand. "No, your Wiccan magical power," said Leo. Prue and Piper come closer to Daffodil to talk while Leo just stood there.

"Mmm. At least, if you're really a Charmed One, you do. And the sooner you learn it, the sooner you'll be able to protect yourself." 

"I have a Wiccan power?" said Daffodil curiously. "According to the prophecy, the third sister has the power to have premonitions. Like Phoebe could." said Leo. 

"How does it work?" "You touch an object like me," Daffodil hesitated but she touched her anyway. She haven't got a premonition. 

She looked at Piper and Prue. "Premonition sometimes are hard to get, uh, try it again," said Piper. Daffodil touched Prue's hand for a couple of moments and she eventually got a premonition. 

_"What do we do? We're trapped." said Piper. Piper looked so young. And next to her, it was Prue and....Phoebe, Daffodil assume. They were in the attic of the Halliwell Manor._

_The door of the attic exploded and there stands a man, he had rose thorns on were still sticking out of his body which caused his sweater to tatter._

_Prue, Piper and Phoebe screamed. "Come on, we'll face him together. Do you remember the spirit board?" said Prue. "The inscription on the back."_

_"The power of three will set us free." chanted Prue and Piper as a circle of fire surrounded them. They held hands and Prue said, "Come on, we gotta say it together."_

_"The power of three will set us free." chanted The Charmed Ones. They continued the chant over and over as strong wind blew around them._ _But they kept chanting._

_"I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on this earth! You will never be safe! And you will never be free!" shouted the man._ _He then exploded into pieces and disappeared._

Daffodil opened her eyes. "What did you see?" asked Prue. "I see you two and Phoebe I presume and a man...you were in the attic...the man had thorns all over him...you three then said _the power of three will set us free_ over and over until he explodes," 

Prue and Piper looked at each other. "That's—" "Yep, it's Jeremy," "Who?" "It's a warlock they vanquished years ago," said Leo. The Weasley and Hermione unfroze. 

"Who are you?" said Molly, looking at Leo and the sisters. "Leave or else," said Arthur, who was the father of the Weasley's children, as he took out his wand and pointed at them. 

"Hey, calm down. We just want to talk to Daffodil," said Prue. But his wand still hadn't move. Ron's eyes then turned red and mysteriously, Piper, Leo and Piper flew backwards. 

Everybody except Ron looked at them in shock. Piper managed to see Ron, who still had the red eyes. But other people didn't notice him. "Leo, orb!" said Prue and they orbed to the Halliwell Manor 

Everyone else except Ron was dumbfounded. His eyes turned to its original colour and made a confuse face just like everybody else. 

"What the hell was that!" said Ginny. "I better inform the Ministry, you guys stay here," said Arthur Weasley and quickly, he flooed to the Ministry. Daffodil, who knew what happened just now, kept quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	12. A Not Very Shocking News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**San Francisco PD Station, San Francisco, CA. 9:30 A. M.**

Cole followed Cortez as he made his way to a phone. "Look, Leo and I didn't have to bring you back, you know. We could have just let you rot." 

"Is that so?" said Cortez as Darryl came over to him and said, "Cortez, where you've been?"

"This is Inspector Cortez. I need a surveillance team around the clock. I'll take one shift." Cortez talked on the phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Darryl. "What I said I'd do before you clipped me from behind." "You're making a big mistake, Inspector." said Cole. "You have no idea what you're doing." 

"You want to bet?" "Just so you know, whatever pain you put the sisters through because of what you're doing will be nothing compared to the pain I put you through. You understand?" 

"1329 Prescott Street. Prue and Piper Halliwell. They're murder suspects." Cortez talked on the phone. "All right. Don't you say I didn't give you any warning," said Cole as he left. 

"Yeah, thanks." Cortez talked on the phone. Suddenly, Darryl grabbed Cortez as he hung up the phone. "Hey, listen Cortez—" Darryl began as he pointed at Cortez. 

"Let go of me." and Darryl did. "You make me sick. How long have you been covering up for them, huh? How many other murders have you ignored just to protect them? You're a disgrace to that shield, my friend." 

Darryl pinned him up to the wall. "This isn't the first time I've risked my career for those girls—my life, my family! They're the best people I've ever met, and they'll do more good than you'll ever know. And it cost them their sister."

Two inspectors pulled Darryl away from Cortez." Hey, hey inspector, ease up." said one of cops. "Hey, you all right?" said another. "I'm good. I'm good.

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 9:30 A. M.**

Piper and Prue were sitting on the couch while Leo were pacing in front of them with his arms folded. "So the Source was there, at the...house?"

"Well, Piper saw the boy's eyes turned red." "The one who stood two seats away from Daffodil?" asked Leo. Piper and Prue nodded. 

"Plus, something pretty powerful knocked us on our asses." Then, Cole shimmered in. "Cole, where's Cortez?" asked Leo. "He's at the PD," 

Cole sat down on a chair. "So what's new?" "Daffodil got a premonition—don't worry, it's nothing important—Oh, we also found out The Source is possessing a friend of Daffodil," 

"But if he was there, why didn't he try to kill Daffodil?" "There were a lot of people, Cole," said Piper. "Or maybe he didn't want to go up against the Charmed Ones." said Prue. 

"No, that doesn't make sense. He knows that Daffodil is new to her powers and he could frame her friend for killing her. If ever there was a time to attack…" 

"Wait a minute. What if he's not trying to kill her anymore? What if he's trying to lure her to his side?" said Leo. "Translation please?" said Prue. 

"The mythological window." said Cole. "There's a window opportunity, an opening." said Leo. "48 hours."

"Right, 48 hours where a nascent witch who hasn't chosen to use her powers for good or evil yet can be swayed either way. 

Leo sat down. "Wait, so all he has to do is cast a spell on her?" said Prue shockingly. "No, he can't. It has to be her choice, but he can tempt her, entice her. If he gets her to use her powers for evil…" 

"She becomes evil forever." Prue sighed. "Who makes up these cockamamie rules?" said Piper as Cole looked down and Leo looked up. "Oh, never mind…" 

"Okay, so we have less than 24 hours to get to Daffodil and the wizarding people are now thinking us as a threat," 

**The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, West Country, England, Great Britain. 10 A. M.**

Daffodil and the others were sitting in the living room, still looking bewildered. "Hey Daf, are you ok?" asked Ginny, grabbing Daffodil's hand. 

"I'm ok," assured Daffodil as she looked at Ron, who was giving her a glass of water. "Thanks, Ron," Daffodil took a sip of her water. "Hey, where's Hermione?" 

"She's...doing some reading," "About what?" said Ginny. "I don't know," said Ron and he sat on a chair next to Daffodil. Ron then smiled maliciously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	13. The Evil Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil turned evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

** 1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA 10 A. M. **

Cole was looking at Cortez, who's leaning against his car parked outside the Manor while Prue, Piper, and Leo were looking at the Book of Shadows.

"Are you sure you don't want me to turn Belthazor loose on Cortez just for a minute or two?" "No. He doesn't have anything on the girls yet. Besides, now is no time to be blurring the line between good and evil." said Leo.

Prue abruptly closed the book. "This is useless." said Prue as cleared her throat. "We're never gonna find Daffodil without a little help."

The book opened on its own and flipped through the pages until it stopped on one page. "Works everytime. Okay, an enchantment spell. Wait. How is this gonna help find her?"

"Well, maybe it's not to find Daffodil. Maybe it's so we can ID the source. See the last line? It's, _"So she can reveal the evil within."_ said Piper.

"But that'll only help if we can find him?" "Maybe we can, or at least, maybe you can." said Leo as he looked at Cole. "What does he mean?" said Prue as Cole walked toward them.

He cleared his throat. "Demons can sense the Source's aura. It's how he reminds us of his power, his reach. Maybe if I focus on it…" "Then he'll know you're doing it. And he'll find you."

"Not if I was careful. It's your only chance at saving your sister." said Cole, going back to the window. "Okay. So we need something to enchant." said Piper.

"Right, um…" Everyone started to look around. Prue finally spotted something after 6 minutes of searching. "Oh!" She went over to a shelf and found pair of pink kiddy sunglasses.

"How about these?" "Oh Prue." "What? They're perfect." "Oh great." They both held either side of the sunglasses. Together, Prue and Piper chanted together.

_"Magic forces far and wide,_

_Enchant these so those can't hide,_

_Allow this witch to use therein,_

_So she can reveal the evil within."_

With the spell, the glasses lenses' glowed. "Hmm." "Okay. Better test 'em." said Piper and Prue put the glasses on. She giggled a little as she looked at Leo.

"Well?" said Leo. "Nothing. You look the same." "How 'bout me? Prue looked at him and instantly looked shocked.

"What?" Through the glasses, Prue saw Cole as Belthazor as he walked toward the girls. "What do I look like?"

"You look like—" Prue cleared her throat. "The Almighty Belthazor." She took off the glasses. "It works," Cole smiled as Prue looked up.

"Thanks for the magical assist Grams." "How do you know it wasn't somebody else?" said Piper. "Ok then, thanks Mom or Phoebe or whoever you are," With that, Piper looked more satisfied.

**The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, West Country, England, Great Britain. 10 A. M.**

Daffodil was in the toilet, washing her face. She looked at the mirror for a moment and merely shook her head. Daffodil was just about to come out of the toilet when she heard a voice.

It was Ron. "You know who you are now Daffodil. This is—" his voice then went demonic. "where your destiny lies. It lies not with your sister witches." 

He appeared behind her in a fiery display. "It's for no one but you. This is what you've been searching for your whole life. This is why you have the power." 

He made an image of Hermione and Ginny appear in the mirror. "You are nothing but trouble," said the both of them. "You always risk your friends' lives,"

Daffodil clenched her fist. "Do you know that they talked something bad behind you?" seduced Ron, or rather The Source intimidately. Daffodil closed her eyes.

"No, they wouldn't do something like that," "But they are, what if you kill them," said The Source in Daffodil's ear as he smiled evilly. "No, I don't want to hurt my friends, they are right. I always risk their lives,"

His smile faded a little but he continued. "What about that Draco Malfoy," Daffodil opened her eyes and saw Draco standing in the mirror, smirking.

"Famous Potter, Famous The Girl who Lived, never got bored, aren't you, Pottah?" Daffodil took a breathe in and out. "But I owe him, his mother saved me,"

"Tut, tut, tut. It's his mother who saved you, not that little ferret." Daffodil looked as if she had turned into a robot; her face was blank.

"Use your power for your desires, to seek your own revenge." said The Source as the image disappeared. "Use your power. Call for his heart. Call for his life."

The Source disappeared. Paige held up her hand and the glass from the mirror exploded into shattered glasses. Daffodil stormed off the bathroom, bumping into Ginny without saying sorry.

"Daf, where are you—" Daffodil's eyes turned into swirls of black orbs and the orbs shot out of her eyes. It hit Ginny, which made Ginny fell to the floor.

Ginny was having some sort of visions. First, she saw herself as a kid inside the Chamber of Secrets, and next to her, lying a 12 years old Daffodil Potter.

Ginny covered her mouth and cried. She turned around and saw Voldermort. "Daffodil Potter is dead," Ginny ran away but it seemed that there was no way out.

She sat down and hugged her legs. Face-down, she wished this would stop. Meanwhile, outside of Ginny's mind, Daffodil was glaring focusly at Ginny, who was lying on the floor.

Then, there were Hermione, coming out of Ron's room. "Hey, Daffodil. Do you see R—" she looked down and saw Ginny. "Oh my God,"

She immediately kneeled next to Ginny. "Ginny, what happened?" "Daffodil, help me!" but Daffodil was still glaring at Ginny.

"Somebody help me!" shouted Hermione and everyone including Ron, who was enjoying the scene.

"Oh, Ginny!" shrieked Molly, kneeling next to Ginny. "What happened?" "I don't know, I found her like this," cried Hermione.

Then, Prue, Piper and Leo orbed in while Cole shimmered in.

Ron's malicious smile turned into a murderous frown. Without thinking, Prue put the glasses on and saw Ron as The Source. "There!"

"Who are you!" shrieked Molly as she took out her wand. Prue's eyes moved to Daffodil. "Daffodil, stop this!" Daffodil turned to Prue and shot another black orbs.

Piper blew it up and covered her eyes quickly. "Leo, take her. Go home. Go, go, go, go." Leo orbed out with Daffodil and Ginny opened her eyes, crying.

"Thanks," said Molly gratefully. "It's not done yet!" said Cole as he looked at Ron. He laughed cruelly and said, "Fine, you caught me but I will come back," said Ron as he disappeared in a fiery display.

Molly and the others except Cole, Piper and Prue were shocked. "Wh-what just happened?" asked Hermione. "Uhhh, I think we better go to the living room first,"

And they did. Molly, Hermione, Ginny and Arthur went to the living room and sat on the couches with their legs shaking. "Ok, here's the story," Prue began.

Prue and Piper explained all about the history of their family and about them being The Charmed Ones. Cole just merely nodded when Prue and Piper said something. 

"Oh my God," said Ginny shakily. "You're The Charmed Ones?" Prue and Piper nodded. "So, Wiccan magic didn't extinct after all,"

"Well, what about Ron?" asked Molly worriedly. "Oh, he's going to be fine," said Prue, smiling fakingly. Then, she turned to Cole. She smiled signally and he understood.

"Oh, I think I'm going to find the boy," said Cole and he shimmered away. "And we are going to talk some sense into Daffodil," said Piper.

"Can I come?" said Ginny. "Uhhh, I think it's not a good idea," said Prue. "But she's my friend, just now she must have been controlled or might have been Imperiused,"

Prue and Piper looked confused and looked at The Weasley parents. "A mind-control spell," "Well, are you sure?" Ginny nodded.

**Hogsmeade, Highlands, Scotland, Great Britain. 12 A. M.**

Cole was finding Ron for two straight hours now and he didn't find signs of him. Ron then appeared behind Cole and he turned around.

Ron stabbed Cole in the stomach. Cole fell down on his knees. "Don't die too quickly, traitor." He held his hand beside Cole's ear, emerging a yellow-orange light from it.

"I want your beloved witch to see your last breath." He put his hand on his chin. "To feel the heartache of loss, again." He began to walk away.

"Oracle, find Daffodil…one last time." said Ron as he disappeared in a burst of fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix a. k. a Daffodil has a power including having premonitions, levitation, augmentation, orbing, and Physcic Reflection. 
> 
> She was originally had a power similar to Cupids, her power can convince people to make the right decision. But since she was evil, her powers is like Dementors'. 
> 
> PhoebeEmpathyCop.gif 
> 
> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	14. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil had two premonitions in a day and became good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do.
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 7 P. M.**

Piper, Ginny and Prue just arrived at the Manor. Mr. Weasley Apparated them to the Manor, which gave the sisters (but not Ginny) a little bit of headache. 

Prue took off her coat and Piper said, "Leo, where's—" As they entered a hall, a knife was thrown, nearly missing Piper and Leo.

Prue, Ginny and Piper let out a small scream. "I'm having a hard time convincing her that she is not evil!" said Leo.

"I see that." Daffodil was at the middle of the room when her eyes shot a jet of black orbs. She was aiming it toward Piper and Prue, who screamed, before they duck.

The orbs smashed against the wall. "Bright side—at least she's getting the hang of her new power." said Prue. 

"And the dark side—her power is not passive like Phoebe's!" She tackled Daffodil to the ground and Prue and Ginny joined her in holding her down.

"Daf, snap out of this!" said Ginny. "Okay. Relax. Relax." Leo took Piper's place in holding Paige down as Piper got up. "All right. Now what?" 

"We just better hope there's some Wiccan exorcism in the Book of Shadows cause…yeah." said Piper and she went to the stairs, but stopped when the lights flickered off and on.

Ron appeared by the corner of the stairs. "Leo! Prue!" shouted Piper as Ron's eyes turned all black and he telekinetically threw Piper through the stairs banister.

"Piper!" shouted Leo and Prue. Ron threw an energy ball at Prue, but she used Telekinesis to avoid it.

Since her agility was super good, she decided to jump and went to kick Ron but he disappeared, making Prue crash into the Grandfather clock. 

He appeared by the couch. Piper used her power to blow him up. Daffodil stood up and Leo helped Piper up while Ginny turned pale. 

After a moment, Ron reassembled. Ginny then took out her wand and shouted, "Reducto!" Ron exploded but reassembled again. 

Prue grabbed the glasses and put them on. She saw The Source. "Oh, Piper! That's the…that's the…" She took off the glasses and went to Piper. "That's the—" 

But Piper pushed her hand away. "I know who that is." "Your powers are strong, but will they be enough without the Power of Three." said Ron in The Source's voice. 

"Ron, what's going on?" asked Daffodil. "It's okay. I'm here now." "Stay away from me." "She still has free will. You can't force her to choose." said Leo. 

"Oh, but she's already chosen, haven't you? Come with me. You'll be safe forever. There will be no prophecies about you anymore. I promise." 

"Don't listen to him. He's lying." said Piper. "They only want you for your power. You don't have to share it. It's yours." He turned into Voldermort. 

Ginny let out a scream while the others except Daffodil looked oddly shock. "You've already seen what you can do with it. You do what nobody else can do. I respect you." 

He turned into Dumbledore. "You have done a great job, Daffodil. Sometimes you need to rest, Daffodil. Use your power for your personal gain."

"Daf, don't listen to him!" said Ginny as Dumbledore changed into Snape. 

"Daffodil, you are everything to me, even though you are the daughter of James Potter. You are just like Lily, pretty, smart and strong, she doesn't want you to be hanging out with these foul witches," 

He turned back to Ron. "Daffodil, please listen to me," said Ron as he offered his hand to Daffodil. She took his hand and had a premonition. 

Cole was throwing an energy ball at The Source. He dodged it and threw his fireball. Cole didn't have time to react but then a dirty-blonde woman jumped in front of Cole. 

The fireball hit her and she lied unconscious on the floor. Cole gritted his teeth and conjured the biggest fireball Daffodil had ever seen. 

He threw it and The Source blew the fireball up which caused a huge explosion. Cole flew backwards and hit the wall and slid down to the floor. 

The Source disappeared and Cole ran to the unconscious woman and cried. "Oh God, Phoebe. Hang on, Leo will heal you,"

Crying, he shimmered away with Phoebe. The scene changed into the Halliwell Manor. A tornado of wind twisted through the front door.

"Phoebe, where are you!" shouted Prue. The tornado flew through the foyer and knocked Prue and Piper to the floor.

A clap of thunder was heard, and the tornado calmed down and Shax appeared. "Dear god." It was a man, he was standing in front of Shax.

Judging by his appearance, he seemed to be a doctor. "No!" Prue got up off the floor and pushed the doctor out of the way.

Shax threw an aerokinetic blast at Prue and she literally crashed straight through the conservatory wall. 

"Prue!" called Piper. She got up and Shax threw another aerokinetic blast at Piper, sending her crashing through the conservatory wall. 

The scene changed again, Prue and Piper were still lying on the floor and the doctor? He was a dead meat. Face-down, he was lying dead on the window, bleeding. 

Then, Leo orbed in. He immediately healed both Prue and Piper. Then, Cole shimmered in, tears falling down from his eyes. "Oh no," said Piper. 

Piper, Leo and Prue went over to them. Phoebe was bleeding in the stomach. Leo put his hands above her but nothing happened.

Prue and Piper covered their mouths and cried. Cole sobbed even louder while Leo could felt drops of tears were coursing down his eyes. The premonition ended. 

"No!" shouted Ginny. Ron raced his hand, suspending Ginny in mid-air and shocking her with electricity. "Help me!" 

Daffodil pushed Ron down and Ginny fell down. Piper, Prue, Leo, and Daffodil went over to her to help her up and the clock chimed in the background.

"Ginny! Are you ok?" said Daffodil and Ginny nodded. "I guess blood's a little thicker than evil." said Piper as Ron stood up and looked at the clock. 

He went out of Ron, who fell to the ground, to reveal his true self. "I've broken the Charmed circle before. I'll do it again. Besides, it wasn't a complete loss. Thanks to Belthazor." 

"What did you do to him?" asked Daffodil. "Oh my God." The Source, Leo, Ginny and the sisters turned to see Cortez standing near the front door with a video camera. 

He's amazed at what he saw. "Inspector, would you get out of here?!" said Piper with alarm. As Cortez reached for his gun, the Source fired an energy ball at him, knocking him on the coat rack. 

He screamed. He's knocked on a hanger and Piper gasped. Cortez fell down, revealing blood on the hanger.

The Source disappeared in a blast of fire while the others raced to Cortez. Leo kneeled down beside him. "Looks like evil wins again, huh?"

"Not if I can help it." Leo put his hands an inch away from his bleeding back and bright yellow lights shone his back. 

His injury has shrunken and Cortez was shocked. "How'd you do that?" asked Daffodil. Leo helped a shocked Cortez up and said, "That's what whitelighters do. We heal good people." 

Suddenly, they heard a groan. It was Ron. He's waking up. Ginny and Daffodil went over him. "What just happened? Daffodil, Gin? Wh-where are we?" 

The girls hugged him and Daffodil said, "We'll explain later," "Ok guys, we have to go find Cole." said Prue. "But we didn't know where he is, he could be anywhere," said Piper. 

"Daffodil, who are these people?" asked Ron. "No time to explain, Ron," Daffodil closed her eyes and her second premonition of the day unfolded. 

She saw Cole lying on the ground, nearly dead. The scene changed into a cottage. Daffodil knew that cottage, it was Three Broomstick, an inn in Hogsmeade. 

Daffodil opened her eyes and said, "I think I know where he is," Daffodil grabbed Piper's and Prue's hands. "What are you doing?" asked Prue. 

"Leo, grabbed Piper's and Ron's hand. Ginny grabbed Prue's and Ron's other hand." And they followed her instructions.

"See you later, Inspector," said Daffodil and they Apparated. Cortez was shocked. He checked his used-to-be wound and the video camera.

**Hogsmeade, Highlands, Scotland, Great Britain. 3 A. M.**

They arrived in a sound of a crack. "Woah, that was super uncomfortable," said Piper, looking dizzy. Prue and Leo also looked dizzy.

"Okay, Daffodil, who we need to find?" asked Ron, dumbfounded. "Cole Turner, he's around 6'2, black hair and green eyes," Then, they started looking for him.

Daffodil led them to the Three Broomstick. They looked around and Daffodil found him. "Guys!" shouted Daffodil. They went towards her. 

Daffodil kneeled down beside him. She put his head in his lap Piper froze Cole. "Heal him." "You know that it's against the rules." "Leo, screw the rules. The Elders owe us." said Prue. 

"Even if I could, I could only heal his human half and that… wouldn't be enough power to save him." said Leo as he kneeled down too.

"Aren't I half whitelighter? I mean, couldn't I use my half to offset his half?" said Daffodil. "It's worth a try. Take my hand." Daffodil did so. "Hold your other hand over his wound." 

Their hands shone Cole's stomach and they successfully healed Cole. He unfroze and gasped for air. Daffodil let out a sigh in relief. 

"That was good, right?" Piper helped Daffodil stand up as Leo stood up too. "That was very good. Let's just hope it wasn't all for nothing." 

"Daffodil, I don't know you could do that," said Ron in awe. "Well, me too," "Now, you can be an Auror and a Healer," Prue, Piper, Leo and Cole looked confused. "It's wizarding kind of occupation," 

**San Francisco PD Station, San Francisco, CA. 8 P. M.**

Cortez came in with his video camera. Darryl, who was sitting at his desk, watched him. Cortez looked at him and he looked over to the Captain. 

Cortez then went over to Darryl and hesitated for a moment before giving him the tape, which Darryl took. Cortez left and Darryl sighed. 

**P3, San Francisco, CA. 9 P. M.**

Piper, Prue, Leo, and Cole were sitting there. A waitress, Megan, brought Cole and Leo their drinks. "Oh good, thank you." said Cole.

"Thanks, too." said Leo as the waitress left. "Feels good be here again." "Feels good to be anywhere again." said Cole as he chuckled.

"I will drink to that." said Prue and they clinked their drinks. Everyone except Piper smiled as they took a drink. "You okay?" Leo asked Piper. "I'm not sure." "Phoebe?" 

"Yeah. We barely got through the funeral and then everything started to go crazy and we haven't had a chance to mourn yet. And that's just not right." 

"I think we'll have the rest of our lives for that." said Prue. "I'm still not sure about continuing on with this destiny thing. I need sometime to think about it. I hope you're okay with that." 

"Absolutely." "And I hope you're okay with it too." "They may not be, but I am." said Leo as he took her hand and they saw Daffodil walked towards them. 

She was wearing her black and white dress. "So does this mean I get free drinks now?" said Daffodil and Prue chuckled a little. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. It's not that I really drink or…Okay. I'm just gonna go."

She began to leave, but Leo stood up and stopped her. "No, Daffodil. You belong here, remember?" "You sure? I don't want to intrude." 

"Mmm. Come on. Come sit right here." said Prue and Cole went over to stand next to Leo as Daffodil sat down next to Prue.

"Okay, so, uh, maybe Leo and I should go uh… pretend like we got something better to do." said Cole awkwardly. 

"Good idea." said Piper. "Yeah." Cole and Leo left. "I won't stay long. I had a school to graduate. I just wanted to, uh, come by and thank you.

"For what?" "For what? You mean, beside from saving my life." said Daffodil as she chuckled. "I feel like I should bake you a cake or something." 

"Do you cook?" asked Piper interestingly. "No, no. Not really." "So how's Ron?" said Prue. "He's going to be alright, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley want to thank you as well for saving his son," 

"Can I ask you a question?" said Prue. "Hm-mmm." "Why did you come to Phoebe's funeral? I mean, you never even met her, right?" 

"No. I never did. I don't want this to be taken the wrong way, but...I just feel like a part of me lost her too and I just...I felt drawn to her, to all you guys. I guess it was just a part of me trying to find out who I was." 

Piper and Prue looked at each other. "Come on. There's something we need to show you." said Piper. "Show me what?" "What good magic can do." They got up and left P3. 

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 10:30 P. M.**

Prue lit the last two candles in a circle and then joined Piper by the Book of Shadows as Daffodil watched on. Prue and Piper then chanted, 

_"Here these words._

_Hear my cry spirit from the other side._

_Come to me, I summon thee._

_Cross now the Great Divide."_

Patty Halliwell appeared in swirls of bright orbs. "There's someone here we thought you should meet." Patty looked at Daffodil. "Phoenix," "Mom?" 

Patty stepped outside the circle and became solid. She hugged Daffodil, who smiled after the hug. Daffodil smiled as though she never smiled before. 

She never been hugged by his mom before, his real mom, of course. "Welcome home." She hugged her again as Piper and Prue watched on the tender moment.

30 minutes later, Patty bade goodbye to Daffodil and the girls and disappeared. They went to the front door. "So what do we call you, Phoenix or just stick with Daffodil?" 

"I think Daffodil is just fine," She went outside. "Hey, don't be a stranger next time you visit," said Prue. "I will not," said Daffodil proudly and she headed back to the hotel. 

Piper decided to go to sleep, she went upstairs and closed her bedroom's door. Prue, meanwhile, looked at the front door for a moment and pointed at it.

The door then closed alone. So this is how Daffodil James Potter, or rather, Phoenix Halliwell became a Charmed One. 

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this fic. I know it's not much but I hope it will make you glad. 
> 
> Edit: Tell me in the comments should I continue this fic as a series. I don't know what to do. 
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro (You also got a cookie) 
> 
> Comment=Hacker 
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**Author's Note:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


End file.
